


[反派放飞]Find A Way, Another Way

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于叉骨和泽莫之间某个deal的猜想。<br/>超短一发完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[反派放飞]Find A Way, Another Way

 

“所有的资料都在这里。”

他看着散落在桌面上的一张张照片，那些叠在一起的脸。

“所以？”

“我们可以合作。我有个计划，运气好的话可以搞垮整个复仇者联盟。”

“对我有什么好处？”

“美国队长也许会死，也许不会，”他仔细打量着那副面具，“我能让Winter Soldier无处躲藏。”

面具后的眼睛闪了一下，他感觉到了。

“成交。”

 

——我能让他出现，但不能保证出现以后他还能活着。

电话那头沉默了一阵。

——你要我怎么做？

 

拉各斯事件在电视屏幕上滚动播放着。

他看着那团耀眼的红光在半空中炸成碎片。

他低下头。

“Доброкачественные。”

他生硬地念着那个单词。

 

他坐在雪地里。

群山连绵看不见尽头，世界仿佛只剩下他一人。

他能听见时断时续的爆炸声。

一件事物最坚硬的地方，往往也是它最脆弱的所在。

复仇者联盟的弱点是美国队长，美国队长的弱点是Winter Soldier。

这么简单的事实，怎么没人想到呢？

啊，或许已经有人想到了，只是……

 

风中开始有雪花飘落。

他抬起头，天空是灰色的，跟他失去一切的那天一模一样。

愚蠢的人。

明明不需要死的。

他深深吸了一口稀薄的空气。

西伯利亚的风比想像中更冷。

 

他拿起手机，最后一次按下那几个按键。

 

 

完

 

***

意犹未尽地补刀

***

 

**Another Way**

 

——我能让他出现，但不能保证出现以后他还能活着。

电话那头沉默了一阵。

——你要我怎么做？

——你先去拉各斯拿一样东西，具体的时间，地点我会发给你。如果我的情报没出错你将会在那里遭遇复仇者。

——你能确保美国队长出现在那里吗？

——我不能确保任何事。

——好吧。

——如果出现的是美国队长，有一段话务必要给他当面带到。

——说吧。

——“你的朋友和兄弟，巴基巴恩斯中士，他记得你。”

电话那头又是一阵沉默。

——好。

 

完


End file.
